Electric vehicles have been utilized for transportation purposes and recreational purposes for quite some time. Electric vehicles require a battery that powers an electric motor, and in turn propels the vehicle in the desired location. The drawback with electric vehicles is that the range provided by batteries is limited, and the infrastructure available to users of electric vehicles is substantially reduced compared to fossil fuel vehicles. For instance, fossil fuel vehicles that utilize gasoline and diesel to operate piston driven motors represent a majority of all vehicles utilized by people around the world. Consequently, fueling stations are commonplace and well distributed throughout areas of transportation, providing for easy refueling at any time. For this reason, fossil fuel vehicles are generally considered to have unlimited range, provided users refuel before their vehicles reach empty.
On the other hand, owners of electric vehicles must carefully plan their driving routes and trips around available recharging stations. For this reason, many electric vehicles on the road today are partially electric and partially fossil fuel burning. For those vehicles that are pure electric, owners usually rely on charging stations at their private residences, or specialty recharging stations. However specialty recharging stations are significantly few compared to fossil fuel stations. In fact, the scarcity of recharging stations in and around populated areas has caused owners of electric vehicles to coin the phrase “range anxiety,” to connote the possibility that their driving trips may be limited in range, or that the driver of the electric vehicle will be stranded without recharging options. It is this problem of range anxiety that prevents more than electric car enthusiasts from switching to pure electric cars, and abandoning their expensive fossil fuel powered vehicles.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.